edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Damage3245
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Chapter 1! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Relikz (talk) 17:37, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Categories They were removed since this wiki doesnt make pages per volumes. I understand that you're imitating the Boku no Hero Academia Wiki & WikiOnePunch-Man Wiki format but such major changes were never discussed with the whole wiki or to the admins themselves. The way i see it you're just doing things on your own. I don't believe those categories are typical on any manga since this wiki along with the fairy tail wiki and many more doesnt follow that format. I don't mind for it to be implemented but isn't it better to actually talk to an admin first in order to update and add such format to the wiki policies found here. 17:54, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I tried talking to someone who I am guessing is an admin on the Discord server and they essentially said that it was unnecessary but their overall tone indicated they were extremely resistant to change or suggestions. I find this pretty discouraging as it doesn't give me a lot of reason to contribute to the wiki if my very first changes are quickly revoked and any future discussion seems impossible. For what it is worth, I am a moderator on both the MHA and OPM Wiki's and things seem a lot more free over there. Damage3245 (talk) 18:00, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I get what you're saying and according to one admin they dont mind changes as long as its implemented properly, i think one reason some of them are unsure about the idea is because this wiki currently has a very few active editors and the worst thing that could happen is that a lot of things get implemented and no one end up doing them or maintaining them in the long run. Like i said i don't mind the idea but i personally doubt ill be able to do and maintain it in the future. If it were implemented i just hope the admin themselves or other active editors get to update and create those new formats. As you can see the wiki is not very active and since the manga is pretty new we are still hoping for more editors to join and make more changes all over the wiki but if that doesnt happen than maintaining a more simplified and familiar format is the best option but that's just my opinion. 18:11, October 7, 2018 (UTC) One of the things I am addicted to is maintaining categories are properly named and properly placed on the right pages. If permitted, I would like to volunteer to go through the current set of categories and point out some that I feel would be useful to implement. I also would be interested in taking up the role in creating and maintaining Fight pages. I noticed the List of Fights page that currently exists is being considered for deletion but I would be able to maintain that too. Damage3245 (talk) 18:15, October 7, 2018 (UTC) If you want to, i think it could be a good thing, as for the fights the reason it was decided to no longer implement it is based on the problems encountered from other wikis mainly lacking editors to make and maintain it, to the point that it is supposed to be made without any biases or not in a fanboyish way. It was unanimously decided by the admins to no longer make fight and event pages but i think they can be swayed once they realized that a lot of active editors are willing to consistently contribute. I just hope you wanting to do all of those things won't backfire on you and end up being overwhelmed especially if you are doing those alone. But i'm just a rollback user and i mainly maintain the current format the best i can. You have to talk to the admins first that way they are onboard and on the same page with you and your ideas. Well, I'm currently trying to get one of the admins to implement the View Source button as it is a really useful feature. Aside from that, if I get permission to do the Fights pages I'll do my best on them. Better to start now while the series is young and therefore is less to maintain. Damage3245 (talk) 18:33, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I guess i didn't noticed that the view source button wasnt implemented since i personalized my preferences to automatically be viewed in source editor. Also keep in mind the admins are busy irl so its very likely that they wont be able to respond to you asap but since there's 4 of them maybe atleast one of them might respond to you and help out so good luck. 18:43, October 7, 2018 (UTC) View Source View Source can now be found on the drop down menu 11:34, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for that. Damage3245 (talk) 11:48, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Suggestions As for the addition of the manga debut on the template, i think its not a bad idea so feel free to add them without informing the admins also while you're at it feel free to add anime debut as well just in case its needed in the future, why not look at all the templates and update them in one go that way all templates will end up having the similar and concise format. I suck at coding so all i can do is copy the existing format and change them the best i can so if you're confident about editing templates feel free to do so. 02:07, October 10, 2018 (UTC) In case you're curious this wiki was supposed to create a navigation template similar to this since the admin and majority of us came came from that wiki. XD 03:57, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I'll take care of the templates later today. I can modify the arc navibox a bit in the future too. Damage3245 (talk) 09:02, October 10, 2018 (UTC) As for the image gallery, i understand what you are trying to do since i checked this page to get an idea and to give you an idea what the this wiki was trying to accomplish for its image gallery feel free to check this page I honestly not sure about the changes coz its a major format change and you need the admins to agree, and personaly im more familiar with the current format since as an active editor here and the fairy tail wiki the format weve been implementing here is already familiar, i think you should focus on implementing all your previous changes first mainly updating all the pages with the new template format and so on coz some might argue you kept changings stuffs up but never intend on finishing or implementing them throughout the wiki and if it goes out some might see all your efforts as unfinished and possibly be undone or changed. 14:16, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I would like to add that the idea of dividing the image gallery to certain arcs will be too much of a hassle especially by the time that there are a lot of characters and the wiki decided to change or update an arc's name then they would have to go to each of those character's image gallery and change them one by and so on, so i think its way too complicated than organizing the images in the order of their appearance especially when as of now the arcs are subjectively divided by the editors so the future might change those and it will be too much work for something that can be avoided in the first place. 14:23, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I'll definitely finish the other changes so far (just at work at the moment so I'm limited in what I can do). After I've made the current changes on my list and I've created a draft version of the image gallery, I'll ask one of the admins what they think. I think the FT format is good, but just because the Edens Zero is by the same author doesn't mean the wiki has to stay in the same format. Damage3245 (talk) 14:26, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I get what you're saying and one of the admin also said that this wiki should end up having its own format along the way but aren't you also implementing an identical format from another wiki into this wiki since we are just doing the same thing but using a different wiki as a basis lol anyway good luck with editing and have fun. 14:31, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I like to consider it as 'picking the best bits from other wikis as inspiration'. MHA Wiki just happens to be what I am most familiar with, so I know where to get the best formats and templates from it. The reason why I'm eager to try and implement some of these changes now is because it will mean less work if they were implemented later on. I don't mind waiting though. Damage3245 (talk) 14:35, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I understand what you are saying but i believe he was referring to character trivias and not chapter trivias, we normally don't add trivias on chapter pages especially when it has nothing to do with edens zero and the chapter itself, we already have page delegated to fairy tail related appearances as seen in this page Fairy Tail. There is also a page for Rave Master and Monster Soul incase mashime puts some characters related to it. 17:48, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks for informing me. lol 16:55, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Chapter Summaries Hmm, you beat me to the punch with Chapter 18. I was just about to put the summary in. Good job! I've been trying to add in as many summaries as I can when I've had time. I've also got 16 and 17 mostly written up as well. Damage3245 (talk) 15:33, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Official translations I know, but none of Shiki's attack names listed on this wiki are the official translation. They're all "Magimech Style" instead of "Magimech Attack", and apart from Gravity Center and Gravity Wave, they all use the word "Heavy" instead of "Gravity", simply because it's more accurate. SubZeroSilver (talk) 22:16, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Attack Names I agree since this is an english wiki and official english translations takes priority than fan translations anyway. Feel free to do the changes and i'll double check them later on when im available. 18:52, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the info especially since i don't have access to crunchyroll. 11:23, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Chapter pages I don't mind it, can you make a draft maybe in your main page that way it will be easier to also show it to the others in the discord. 16:24, November 21, 2018 (UTC) It looks good, i think we can just remove the word notable and have it as powers, skills, abilities, items and locations and since its simple enough i think it will be easily approved but lets see if the others have anything else they want to add. 16:36, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh i also realized shouldn't Sakura cosmos be added in all the chapter locations be default? like this *Sakura Cosmos **Guilst ***Illega Tower for the sake of accuracy. 17:16, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Technique Template Hello. I have talked to LightningGeist about putting literal translations into infoboxes, and I have question about the Template:Technique. Does it require admin to edit it or could I be able to edit it? --JouXIII (talk) 14:09, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Alright, thanks! (^_^) --JouXIII (talk)• As for template then feel free to do so, as for when the technique was first used i dont think it being in the technique pages make sense since when it was used was based on the user itself, if homura used it for the first time in guilst it should be in her page since she was the one who did it, for all we know the technique was used for the first time years ago, so mentioning it in the technique page because homura used it seems inaccurate, also technique pages is about the technique not the users that's why the description uses gender neutral words since the focus was the technique itself but feel free to bring it up in the discord too coz of the the majority rule. 15:16, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Hmm... Alright, though right now I don't have access to discord, so I can't vote there right now, though it's rather obvious I support use of literal translations. If there's one change, though, perhaps that section could be called "literal meaning", so that it would be slightly shorter? --JouXIII (talk) 16:17, November 27, 2018 (UTC) You mean the Related Techniques? i dont mind it i just hope the color is identical to the technique infobox. XD 05:15, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Updated Image Gallery Example It actually looks good and much more organized. I support the idea of implementing it throughout the wiki, hopefully once the rest agrees it will be implemented asap since majority of the image galleries are still easy to edit. But what about the author's sketches, will those still be included like in rebecca's image gallery? I personally think its not needed since it has nothing to do with the official manga, it cannot be used on any wiki page since infos are added from the official sources and it is more of a doodle made by the author. lol 15:43, December 13, 2018 (UTC) I like the idea of adding other tabs and calling one of them as Misc. (miscellaneous) that way if other images becomes available maybe stuffs like video game images then we can add it there and if we're lucky maybe an anime tab will also be added if this series gets animated. If that's gonna happen then i support the idea of it having more tabs. 15:59, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Chapter Page Creation Creating at least 10 pages in advance is what we normally do when the wiki is inactive that way any editors can just update the existing pages like filling in the blanks compared to leaving it to anyone to make it on their own without knowing the format used by the wiki. Since this wiki greatly lacks editors, creating chapter pages with a uniformed format early on will be one less thing to deal with whenever a chapter is released and we can just focus on updating various pages and creating new character pages, technique pages and so on. I get what you mean but since this wiki is really not that active creating premade chapter pages in advance will be easier to manage than always cleaning up and fixing other people's newly created pages or edits and we can just focus on other things that greatly needs more attention in the wiki. 18:17, December 14, 2018 (UTC) admin Congrats! 19:09, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for your message on my wall! I do have some ideas for the future of this wiki to help with effieceny such as a relationships page for each character to help vistors understand the relations between each of the main or secondary characters, and as for Mosco, I think we shuld make some minor tweaks such as who his creator is (I think it's defnitley implied Sister Ivry made him) and his current occupation is a servant/butler.I hope some of my ideas can help with the future and I look forward to working with you. Mangaguitar96 (talk) 20:31, January 30, 2019 (UTC)MangaGuitar96 Homura is not a Knight Just because she is a swordswoman, why do you bother to keep calling her a knight? Homura Kōgetsu, is obviously a samurai. Look at the logical facts: Her fighting styles, her attire is Japanese looking, even the why she have done with her hair. There is no way a knight could even have or do such things. Knights are more of one sword welders, while carrying a shield, they wear full metallic armor (arms, head, legs, body and all), and there hairstyles would be similar to medieval style. Until you can find any evidence that she would be one in an awkward sort of way, being a samurai is the only truth, whether you believe this to be true or not regardless. Thank you. Sonic2479 (talk) 6:58, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Who ever came the idea of that for Homura have made a complete error of his/her part. Sonic2479 (talk) 9:41, May 30, 2019 (UTC) God Word, Whoever the ones that are writing the words for a character in the manga and those who are also probably fans that are translating those words Homura said there, has gos some serious writing errors. Sonic2479 (talk) 10:16, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Images Hi, I was confused when I received a vandalism warning. I had only added images that included the characters in them. I don't see how those are random, I don't remember any rules that say we can't add to the gallery. I don't understand how a feature is if we are not allowed to add them. I apologize if I made a mistake. Contact me about the same Tanisha Patil ( talk ) 13:27, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Tanisha Patil There does not appear to be a real link to the help pages. I want to start making whole pages for characters like Captain Connor who don't have one yet despite being in the story for a month. But I am not completely sure how to do it correctly. From now on I can make regular editions to correct inconsistencies and grammar and add details / change inaccuracies that I find. - Azralar ( talk ) 02:28, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Azralar -Sword Meteor (Talk) How about I have a Doubt You can not upload Images from for example Sister (Rogue Out) or Hermit or Ganof or Trollbulgar, Well I had uploaded some I imagine that the ones that were deleted by the Format were true. I am new and just wanted to fill in the Blanks from Shiki and its Crew to Villains and Other Characters. If it is for the Format, I will Resubmit it in .png and I will see that they comply with the necessary requirements. Well, thanks for your attention. Adding new categories Hey, I was thinking that this wiki (EdensZero) could use some more categories but after I added a new one I was not able to add it to any pages. Do you need permission to create a new category or did I do something wrong? The page is Category:Weisz Steiner's Battles, if I added it incorrectly, just let me know, so I do it propely next time. Scarey2243 (talk) 14:08, February 13, 2020 (UTC)Scarey2243 Wiki Manager Hey there Damage, I've been assigned as Wiki Manager for the Edens Zero wiki. This means I'll help the community here and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have any questions or issues feel free to message me. --Neffyarious (talk) 20:51, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Thank you. I'll be sure to do so.Damage3245 (talk) 21:15, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Renaming Gravity Ether Gear links I don't know who else to bring this up to, but since Chapter 82 has confirmed that the proper name of Shiki and Ziggy's Gravity Ether Gear is Satan Gravity (サタングラビティ Satan Gurabiti), this will require a mass link change, and I don't know if I have access to the bot for it. SubZeroSilver (talk) 20:46, February 18, 2020 (UTC) So long as we have a redirect in place, I don't think we need to make some mass-renames. The page should list both names for the Ether Gear.Damage3245 (talk) 21:15, February 18, 2020 (UTC)